Ochita Hane
by WhiteWhisperingWind
Summary: Allen has wondered into the forest after his latest beating in the city of London, he thought it would be safer; having less humans to be around meant he would not be beaten as often, or perhaps not at all. but he could have never been more right, or wrong. instead he found something that would change his life, and awaken something deep within him. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

A boy with shocking white hair and very pale skin weakly limped through the forest, "must…keep…walking forward…for mana..." the boy said with a strained voice as he started stumbling over roots, wandering aimlessly through the forest.

The boy wondered around for what seemed to be many hours and finally sat at the base of a tree.

"This forest seems much safer than London…" the boy muttered as he looked around dazedly, black dots staring to cloud his vision.

"Rest now…child." A seemingly male voice spoke, the boy looked around frantically; searching for where the voice came from, but was claimed by blissful darkness before he could figure out who spoke to him.

but as he fell into the blissful darkness he caught a glimpse of black scales, which surely should not have been there. where he was the temperature was not hospitable for lizards or anything that could not maintain its body heat. '_what...was that?_' were his last thoughts before slipping completely into a painless slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Sorry for cutting it here. But I shall upload a really long chapter either later today or tomorrow, most probably the day after tomorrow due to events. ^^ <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I want to apologize for any spelling errors ahead of time. My left arm is in pain as I write this, and is acting as though it is partially paralyzed. And guest, you hit the nail on the head ^^**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoy!**

As the boy fell into a painless sleep the black scaled creature moved out from behind the foliage that it was previously behind.

It was very large; taller than the trees. It was surprising that the boy hadn't seen the large beast that was now before him. "I can't believe the humans did this!" the scaled creature said in fury as it looked around for the humans that had harmed the young boy.

The large creature flicked its long, slender, yet strong, black scaled tail. Scaring away anything that had any more potential thoughts of harming the boy, or eating him for that fact.

The black creature raised its wings slightly as though stretching them, and folded them against its body again.

The creature paused in thought, as though wondering what to do. But after a few moments it looked down on the boy, "I see… you're an Ochita Hane, huh?" the creatures said as it bent its long neck; lowering its head next the young boy, and wrapped its body around the young boy.

"I will guard the last of the Ochita Hane. Little one." The large creature said as it covered both itself, and the boy with its large black scaled wings.

**White: I know I said it would be a long chapter :( but for some reason I cannot make it as long as I wanted with what's going on at the moment… **

**Allen: what was that huge creature?**

**Lavi: yeah!**

**White: wait and see~**


	3. Chapter 3

**White: ok… before we start… im sorry for not updating… *sulks* life threw me through a loop… and not a nice one at that.**

**Tomoe: go rest. *points at bed* im not letting you stay awake in that condition.**

**White: NO! *tries runs from tomoe***

**Tomoe: *growls and grabs white's hand* I thought I told you that you were going to bed.**

**Allen: *sweat drops* white… please just do as he says and go to bed…**

**White: *sighs* fine. Now begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Regular POV-<strong>

Sensing the boy under its wing move; the creature lifted its head. It lifted its wing, letting the morning sunlight shine down on the young boy.

"Good morning, young one." The creature said.

Suddenly the boy paled; his mind racing at the thought of someone finding him. his heart started racing and sweat started rolling down his skin as he turned towards the voice.

"No need to be afraid little one." the voice said trying to sooth the young boy.

But inside the boy's mind was in a chaos like state. '_d-dragon?! I thought they didn't exist! But then again demons exist..._' along with many other thoughts that a best left alone.

The now proclaimed dragon lifted its snout, nuzzling the boy; snapping him out of his chaos like thought process.

Suddenly the air felt tense as this action was carries out, and the foliage in front of the dragon and the boy rustled; four figures stepped out from behind the foliage.

'_n-no! No one should have found me! No human besides me comes here because they believe its cursed!_' the boy thought panickingly.

The dragon seemed to curl defensively around the boy as the four figures stepped out of the foliage; "who are you?" the dragon growled.

The shortest and seemingly youngest of the group stared wide eyed, just bright blue spiky hair dancing in the air as she jumped and yelled "Tyki! Tyki! Look! It's a dragon!"

The one she was yelling at had short curly black hair, and was rather tall. As she yelled this at him he sighed, "yes. It's a dragon. Wisely, can you deal with her?" he said with a bored tone while pointing at the young blue haired girl.

"sure." said the one that was the shortest of the males; he also had ashen colored skin. And his hair a bleached blond; a black and white striped bandanna held up his slightly spiked hair.

"Can you all just quit it? we came here to exterminate them." the eldest female stated while shaking her head as though ashamed by their actions, she was taller than the one called Tyki, and had her straight black hair tied up into a pony tail; and her sunglasses hid her eyes from sight; While the others all had golden eyes.

The boy seemed to shrink back as the eldest female said they had come to exterminate him. And he knew exactly what that meant, seeing as many priests claimed that they were going to 'exterminate' the 'demon' that was inhabiting his left arm. But in the end they just made him feel pain, and always nearly killed him, Along with his beatings on the street. So he learned when that word was spoken, that it was time to run.

But the boy was cornered, so all he could do is shrink back into the black scales of the dragon. And now that he had a better view of them, they were just a very dark blue. '_What a beautiful color..._' the boy thought as he stared at the scales in an almost trance like state.

Suddenly the boy was snapped out of his trance like state as he was swept up by the dragon.

Yells were heard from the ground as the dragon flew off of the ground, and going into the distance.

"They were stupid to fight among themselves… but I'm grateful they did. Or both you and me might've died young one." The dragon stated while increasing its speed, and making sure the boy did not fall off.

And as they flew off, the boy's mind was racing with what just happened.

"A...dragon…just saved me?" the boy mumbled completely confused, because the tales that those from the city told others was that dragons killed any living thing on site unless it was another dragon, and that they were destructive beings.

A rumbling sound came from the dragon's throat, almost as though laughing. "We only kill those who mean harm to those we care about young one." The dragon said as they landed on a cliff that was surrounded by forest, a large stream in the distance.

"….w-what?" the boy stuttered in pure confusion, and who wouldn't? Being confronted by strange people, being saved by a dragon, then finding out things that you thought weren't real, were in fact very real. Anyone would be shocked.

The dragon crabbed Allen by the back of his shirt, or what was left of it; and lowered him onto the ground. The boy stared at the view, his mind going completely blank from the beautiful view.

* * *

><p><strong>White: YATTA~ finally~<strong>

**Tomoe: I told you to go to bed.**

**White: NO! IM NOT TIRED ANYMORE! (nightcore does wonders)**

**Lavi: when will I come in?**

**White: *grins evilly* im not telling you. Also~ thanks for the hammer Lavi! *is hammering wood***

**Lavi: *searches for hammer* WHITE!**

**Kanda & Allen: baka usagi. Be quiet.**

**Lavi: *pales, then mumbles* I forgot you to barely slept last night…**

**White: best to cut it here before someone gets killed by those two ^^**


End file.
